Abnormally Perfect
by black-like-my-coffee
Summary: *FRERARD/FRIKEY/BIKEY* When Gerard and Mikey move to Bellville the discover a boy abused in sick ways by his peers. The boys fall head over heels for Frank, but what will happen when they confront him?


Hey guys Sam and Sequoia here...We've been brewing this story for like two months now and here's the first chapter. The no quotations thing is awful. The story switches back and forth from my writing and Sams. Hope ya like it. We'll rape you if you don't. **(Bold**=talking)

Third Person P.O.V

Frank Iero stumbled to the sink frantically rinsing his mouth of the acrid taste of cum and sweat. Heavy panting and long laughing followed him.

"Damn Iero that's what now two weeks of not getting the shit kicked out of you. "

"Fuck you said I would get at least a month!"

"So what if I said that you're lucky to be getting two weeks! In fact you're lucky to be getting any of my cock!"

With that Adam Jennings, captain of the Bellville football team, pushed past Frank and exited the locker room. Frank groaned, his face falling in his hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikey!!!MIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKEEEEEEEY!"

Gerard called through the crack in the bathroom entrance. Behind the door was a dripping wet pissed of Gerard Way.

"What? I'm about to become a superstar!"

Mikey shouted over the constant clacking of the Guitar Hero controller.

"I need a towel. Your fat ass used them all!"

The clacking never stopped, even when Mikey replied," Actually, queerbot, we haven't unpacked them yet."

"Then find them!"Gerard squealed. "

An electronic cheering erupted from the game.

"Alright, alright I'm on it." Some rustling could be heard from Mikey, then a hoot.

"Found 'em!" Mikey shoved the blue and cream colored towel through the opening in the bathroom doorway; Gerard snatched it away, wrapping it around his ivory hips. He slammed the door open and hurried to his room, pulled on a Misfits tee and purple skinny pants, leaving his pants unbuttoned and his feet bare. Gerard walked over to the mirror and sighed at his reflection, he didn't think of himself as an unlovable misfit (anymore), but he worked with what he had. Sighing once more Gerard turned on his straightner and started getting ready. One of his mom's old friends had invited them to dinner and he was being forced to attend. His door burst open causing him to jump and burn his neck.

"Fuck!"

"Gee! Do you have any ties?"

"Yes…Why?"

"For tonight."

"We have to dress up?"

"Um… yeah. Mom hasn't seen these guys in like forever. Do you have a hickey?"

"What! No! It's a straightner burn that you -"

"Found one! Thanks Gee! You should prolly cover that with make-up or something." With that Mikey booked it back to his room, feet pounding the entire way. Gerard shrieked, stalking over to his closet exchanging his purple pants for a pair of pinstripes pants. He pulled a black button up over his tee and a white tie through the color, cursing shrilly the entire time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Franks P.O.V

As soon as I got home I went straight to my room. It's the only place I have to escape. You wouldn't think it would affect me as much; I had been doing this for a year or so but every time I did it I still wanted to kill myself. It could be worse, I fear one day they'll get tired of getting sucked of and actually want to fuck me. God save me when that happens. I had been curled up in fetal position on my bed for maybe five minutes when mother arrived at my door.

"Knock knock, dear!" She called before pushing the door open." We have company coming over later and I want you to put some nice clothes on and comb your hair. And re-apply your make-up, its smudged."

"Yes, mother." Ever since I was a small child mothers treated me more like a girl then a boy. The majority of my clothes growing up were pastels and she encouraged me to wear cover-up when my acne had gotten bad in seventh grade. When I still used make-up after my acne had healed, she took me to the mall to 'get my colors done'. This consisted of a young woman holding various color cards up to my face and making 'hmm' sounds. According to her I have autumn colors. But I digress. As I went to redress myself I happened to glance in the mirror and almost died. On top of feeling like shit I looked like it. My make-up was half-on-half-off and I had-oh God-cum in my hair. Did mother notice? Did she see it? Does she know? At this point I was hyperventilating with my back against the wardrobe and my eye squeezed shut as tightly as I could. Then I stopped to think. If she had noticed I weld know. She's awful at hiding things. I calmed down, catching sight of myself in the mirror again. I had bitten my lip and it was bleeding. Shiiiit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerard's P.O.V

So we all loaded up in the Prius to go to the Iero house. Mom and dad in the front, me and Mikey in the back.

"So they have a son around your age, boys. I think he's 15. His name is Frank."

"Oh joy, I bet well be the best of friends. "

"Hey, Gerard."

"Yes, Mikey?"

"Stop being a bitch."

"Mikey!"

"Hey, Mikey. Shut the fuck up."

"Gerard!"

"Wha-a-at?"

"Stop cursing! Both of you!"

"Yes, mom." we grunted in unison.

"You better not embarrass me tonight."

"Yes, mom." we said again. The rest of the car ride consisted of silence with the occasional slap-fight between me and Mikey. When we finally pulled into the driveway, my stomach smacked into my stomach for no reason. Mikey was walking much quicker then the rest of us. He reached to front step and rang the doorbell. The door creaked open after a few seconds and a short, dark haired boy peered up at us through a curtain of shaggy hair. I saw Mikey's eyes light up and he wet his lips with his tongue.

"Mom! Those people are here!" immediately a sharp clacking sounded throughout the house, then an equally small statured woman rounded the corner.

"Linda!" my mom embraced the small woman with her face split into a grin. A loud beeping echoed from the kitchen.

"Oh that's dinner! "

"Do you want help, Linda?

"Sure! I'm just finishing up the blah blah blah…."At this point I stopped listening.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank's P.O.V

When the Waves or whatever arrived I immediately noticed how beautiful they all were. The mother had thick, shiny auburn hair and father had wavy salt and pepper and a dove gray suit. And the offspring. I got to stare at for the rest of the night? I Love You Jesus. The one I assumed was older was tall, with raven hair, pale skin and his eyes. They were a beautiful golden that shimmered with his every movement. The younger was tall, at least to me. He had an impossibly intricate haircut that I could never hope to achieve, his eyes matched the older. He slid forward, clasping my hand in his.

"Mikey." He said.

"My names not Mikey." Oh god. I'm a fucking retard.

"I mean, uh, I'm Franklin Iero the 2nd... I have three cats." Mikey laughed, his thumb rubbing my knuckles. I smiled weakly before my hand was commanded by a smooth white one.

"I'm Gerard." I looked up into his beautiful eyes and he smiled his facing inched towards mine as one hand grasped my jaw.


End file.
